Industrial Site
Industrial Site is room in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The room is mainly comprised of Galactic Federation equipment, such as crates, a GF Gate Mk VI, the GF Combat Crane, and a GF Bridge. A Heavy Transport Crate initially blocks access to the other half of the room, but a scan terminal controls the crane which lifts the crate up and takes it to Temple Assembly Site. A violet Translator Door blocks access to the Agon sector and to the body of Keybearer J-Fme. When Samus arrives, Splinters (later replaced by Dark Splinters) assault her. Its dark world equivalent is Accursed Lake. This is the first room in which the Moth Temple Intro theme plays. Connecting rooms *Hive Transport Area (via Blue Door) *Collapsed Tunnel (via Blue Door) *Agon Transport Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants First Visit ;3 Splinters in cocoons:"Morphology: Splinter Predatory insectoid hunter. Splinters are aggressive and dangerous in numbers. Their light armor is no match for your weapons, however." ;4 Green Kralees:"Morphology: Green Kralee Omnivorous hunter-gatherer. Simpleminded creature patrols turf in search of nourishment. Low threat index. Avoid physical contact." Second Visit ;4 Dark Splinters (after Agon's Planetary Energy has been restored) :"Morphology: Dark Splinter Darkling-possessed insectoid predator. The alien symbiote within the Splinter augments its strength and durability. Threat level raised." Scans ;Interface Module 1 :"Lock armor disengaged. Destroy locks to activate the gate. Gate will remain open once activated." ;GF Gate Mk VI :"Mechanism: Mk IV Gate '' :''Armored defense system. '' :''This gate is used with armored security locks. The locks must be neutralized for the gate to operate. The gate is durable, resistant to all but the most potent explosives." ;Armored Security Lock (armored) : "Object scan complete. Armor plating engaged. Lock unit cannot be damaged while armor is active." ;Armored Security Lock (unarmored) : "Object scan complete. This is an armored security lock. Lock armor disengaged. Unable to bypass lock security systems. Destroy lock to advance." ;Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. '' :''This is a Galactic Federation Crate. '' :''These storage units are known for their complex lock systems: destroy them to discover their contents." ;Heavy Transport Crate :"Object scan complete. :This is a Heavy Transport Crate. :Unit cannot be destroyed. Currently connected to industrial winch system for movement." ;Secure Galactic Federation Crate :"Object scan complete. :This is a Secure Galactic Federation Crate. :These crates are made of the strongest metals in the cosmos. They cannot be destroyed. ;Interface Module 2 :"Control system online. Industrial winch engaged." ;Interface Module 2 (activated) :"Winch system malfunction. Control system is not responding. Unable to return container with winch system." ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." '' ;Translator Door :"Beyond this door, the path to the Agon Wastes lies. Once fertile plains, now sands scorched and ruined by war. May life thrive there again one day."'' ;Splinter Cocoon :"Morphology: Splinter Cocoon :Protective structure for sleeping Splinters. :Destroying this structure will eliminate the Splinter inside, but will also alert other Splinters nearby." ;Destroyed Splinter Cocoon :"Morphology: Destroyed Splinter Cocoon Compromised hibernation structure. This cocoon has been heavily damaged. Only remnants of the cocoon shell remain." ;Interface Module 3 (too far away) :"Unable to scan target. Local interference blocking Scan Visor. :Recommend scanning object from close range to counter the interference." ;Interface Module 3 :"Bridge lock armor disengaged. Destroy locks to lower bridge." ;Interface Module 3 (activated) :"Bridge system malfunction. Bridge is locked in current position." ;GF Combat Crane :"Object Scan Complete. :This is a GF Combat Crane. :Portable lifting system used by troops to assemble temporary battle structures. :Powerful winch system lifts and moves objects quickly." ;GF Bridge :"Mechanism: Mk II Bridge :Portable bridge system. :This bridge is durable, but often locks in place, leading the Marines to call for a new design." 's body]] ;J-Fme's Testament :"Final entry, Warrior J-Fme. '' :''Their army swells. Beasts and rogue machines join the ranks of the Horde, all eager to bring death to the Luminoth. The Ing sent these new additions to the industrial site to do battle with me, while they watched from safety. Cowardly mongrels! My only regret in death is that I did not live to see the day of their defeat. May it come soon!" Category:Rooms Category:Temple Grounds Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2